A Very Hungry Games
by rons-excited-owl
Summary: We've heard it all before. Twelve districts, twenty-four tributes, one victor. But these tributes might seem a little familiar... StarKids?
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Hey**,** everyone! It's me, Pigwidgeon! I finally got an account! (but the name Pigwidgeon was already taken. Hmph.)**

**I'm completely aware that this should be in a different category but I put it under Starship so people who are StarKid fans would read it, not Hunger Games fans who don't know what StarKid is. If you don't like the Games, don't read.**

**I wrote this a while ago, so if any of the facts with their families or whatever are wrong, I'm sorry. Constructive feedback is appreciated. Also I've never met any of the StarKids (though I got a response email from Lily Marks once... does that count?) so I have no idea how they would actually act in these situations and I don't own them- this is PURELY FICTION.**

**(Just so you know before you start reading the story- it will be divided into four parts: the Reapings, the Training, the Games, the Victor. Each part is several chapters- like 4 or 5. There are multiple first person POVs in each part. The number next to each person's name is their age.)**

PART 1: THE REAPINGS

District 1

DENISE DONOVAN, 15  
"Denise! Come eat breakfast!"

I trudge downstairs, not wanting to seem like a damper on the day. My family is Hunger Games crazy, and today is the Reaping. I have an older sister who's a victor, a brother who died but came in third place only to his district partner and a boy from 2, and another little brother who is practically in tears from excitement. It's the first Reaping that he's old enough for, and obviously he's not going to volunteer, but all the same...

However, I'm not like them. I might as well not be called a Donovan. My goal is to stay as far away from that Arena as possible, whether I get ridiculed from my stupid victor sister or not. I'd rather be alive and scorned in District 1 than dead at the hands of some killing maniac from District 2.

JIM POVOLO, 17  
"This is it, Dad. I'm volunteering."

He smiles at me. "Go get 'em, son."

DENISE DONOVAN, 15  
Tara and my parents escort me to the fifteen-year-old section, giving me a wave and a "Good Luck!" Michael scampers off to the twelve-year-olds, excited but slightly nervous, I can tell.

Leigha, our escort, steps out onto the stage. "Welcome, District 1!"

Applause and cheers erupt from the crowd.

"Well, I say, let's get right to it! Ladies first!" She plunges her arm into the Reaping Ball, and I hold my breath.

'Only four times, Dee. Your name's only in there four times,' I assure myself.

But of course, my name is the one she calls. And there are no volunteers.

JIM POVOLO, 17  
Some jittery girl gets to the stage after her name's called, but no one volunteers for her. Oh, well. Maybe we'll let her into the Career pack.

"And the male tribute is... Michael Donovan!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I call out, pushing past several people to get to the stage. I shake hands with the girl, who eyes me nervously, and I smirk. She has good reason to show some fear.

Let the games begin.

DENISE DONOVAN, 15  
"Oh, Denise, I'm so proud! The third of my children in the Hunger Games!" My mother gives me a hug, and Michael just jumps around.

"I got reaped! I got reaped! I'm not going yet, but I got reaped!"

I want to punch him.

JIM POVOLO, 17  
"Go and show those Capitol people what you're made of!" my mother and father both exclaim, hugging me.

I pound my fist into my hand. "You bet I will. I'll see you after the Games."

District 2

BRITNEY COLEMAN, 17  
"Is this really necessary?" my mother asks.

"Yep! Mom, I'm volunteering." I shove another pin into my untameable hair and add a few last minute touches to my make-up.

"Just... Really think it through, okay, Brit?"

"I have thought it through, mom. I'll be fine."

DYLAN SAUNDERS, 16  
I walk by myself to the Reaping. I haven't told anyone, but I'm volunteering today. This is my chance.

Paolina, District 2's escort, struts onto the stage. "Good afternoon, District 2!"

The crowd roars in applause. I even hear a few whistles and howls amongst all the clapping. Paolina shouts into the microphone again.

"Ladies first!"

Her hand wiggles around in the bowl for a while, teasing us. And she pulls out a name.

"Eva Crandall!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

BRITNEY COLEMAN, 17  
I run to the stage, and tell Paolina my name. She announces the second name soon after.

"Christofer Mellian!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

DYLAN SAUNDERS, 16  
Yep, I did it. I volunteered, and now that Capitol had better watch out. The girl from District 2, Britney, gives me a sly glare and I know already that we're going to lead the Career pack.

District 3

JULIA ALBAIN, 14  
No, no, no. It's Reaping Day. Just... no. I hate the Reaping. It's the worst day of the year. I don't understand how people can allow this to happen. 'Children, go and kill your fellow children!' Insane lunatics, that's what they are. That's ALL they are.

I pull on a tank top and somewhat fancy skirt, and march dutifully to the Reaping with Anna and Mark. Anna's too young— she's eleven— but Mark and I report to our respective sections and pray our names aren't picked. Well, here goes nothing.

NICO AGER, 14  
"Nico, we have to leave in two minutes if you don't wanna be late!"

I sigh. It's not like I really want to go to the Reaping, I mean, what chance would a fourteen-year-old nerd from District 3 have in the Hunger Games? Hopefully, I won't find myself in that scenario, but I have a bad feeling about today.

I stand in the fourteen-year-old section and wonder, What would happen to me if I WERE picked?

JULIA ALBAIN, 14  
Several other equally nervous teenage girls stand around me. 'It could be any of them,' I think. 'It could be any of them, and it could be me. No, Julia, you can't afford to think like that!' Ugh! I hate the Games so much, it's going to drive me crazy one day.

Our escort, Bo, takes the stage. "Hello, District 3!"

He is met with a light applause, but we're not a very Hunger Games enthusiastic district.

"Well, let's get right to it!"

He dips his hand into the girls' Reaping Ball, and it's deadly silent. I'm closing my eyes and desperately wishing that the name on that slip of paper is not mine.

He unfolds it carefully and reads, "Julia Albain!"

NICO AGER, 14  
The girl, Julia, stands on the stage next to Bo, her face pale. My heart really goes out to her— I just hope I don't find myself in that position.

"And now, our male tribute is..."

'Just not me. Anyone but me.'

"Nico Ager!"

JULIA ALBAIN, 14  
"Oh, Julia! Be careful! Be safe!"

"Mom, I'm going to the Hunger Games. I'm not going to be safe."

She gives me a teary hug, as do my dad, Mark, and Anna.

"I love you guys, so much. I'll miss you and I'll really try to win."

NICO AGER, 14  
My mom and dad come into the closely guarded room, and immediately my mom bursts into tears.

"Don't leave us, Nico!"

"I have to go, Mom! I'll try to be safe, but it's the Hunger Games!"

My dad gives me a hug as well, and as the peacekeepers drag them away, I realize that this is probably the last time I'll ever see them.

**Thanks for reading! No promises on when I'll update, sorry :( School is starting tomorrow so... wish me luck in ninth grade!**

**(And in case you're wondering, yes, there will be romance. Eventually.)**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**Yay for fast updates! I've decided to try to update a chapter every day- the story itself is almost finished, but I'm gonna proofread and stuff so... Stay tuned! And thank you to my lovely readers/reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

District 4

DEVIN LYTLE, 17

I'm really debating with myself. I've always wanted to be in the Hunger Games, yet here I am, seventeen years old, walking to the Reaping, and I have no idea whether I should volunteer or not. This could be my year— but I don't wanna push it.

Oh, well. I'll figure it out later.

BRIAN HOLDEN, 15

I don't care about the Hunger Games. If I go, I go. I'll probably die. If I don't go, I keep on living my miserable life here in District 4. And I'll die someday anyway. So what do I have to lose? What could I possibly get out of the Hunger Games?

Our escort, Lola, appears on the stage. "Hello, District 4! Welcome to the Reaping for the twenty-eighth annual Hunger Games!"

DEVIN LYTLE, 17

Should I? Shouldn't I? It's my last year. No, I can't. Maybe I shouldn't. But I would win if I did...

"The female tribute is... Oralia Bennet!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I hear myself shout.

BRIAN HOLDEN, 15

Some girl volunteers, I think her name is Devin. I know I've seen her around here before, but I don't really have time to think about it before Lola is calling another name.

"Brian Holden!"

I sigh. Well, this is how it's going to be, so I make my way to the stage and shake hands with Devin.

DEVIN LYTLE, 17

"Devin, why did you do it?" My mother has never been one to like the Hunger Games.

"Because, Mom, this is my chance! I've always wanted to do this, and trust me, I'll win. I'll come home."

BRIAN HOLDEN, 15

My mom and dad come to visit me. "You'll be great, Brian. I believe in you. Make an alliance with the rest of the Careers, okay?"

"Alright, Dad. I'll come home."

District 5

LAUREN LOPEZ, 15

I'm late. Again. I run through the crowd of nervous parents, trying to find the fifteen-year-old girls. I finally do as our escort, Kyra, pulls a slip out of the first Reaping Ball.

NICK LANG, 12

"It's alright, Nick. You'll be fine. You're name's only in the Reaping Ball twice— they won't pick you."

It's my first Reaping. I've taken tessarae one time, and I almost feel like I'm at a disadvantage, having my name in twice, not once. But my mother reassures me that I'll be okay.

LAUREN LOPEZ, 15

"Our female tribute is... Lauren Lopez!"

What? No! This isn't happening. Kyra most certainly did NOT just call my name. No! I can't go into the Hunger Games! I'm so incredibly tiny for my age, I'm a goner. I've pretty much already resigned myself to the fact that I'm going to die as I step up onto the stage.

NICK LANG, 12

I watch the girl tribute, Lauren, standing on the stage. Kyra reaches her hand into the boys' Reaping Ball and pulls out a slip. I'm shaking as she reads the name.

"Nicholas Lang!"

I nearly pass out. I'm only twelve, she called me! I bet it was that second slip. Well, I'm going to die.

LAUREN LOPEZ, 15

"Lauren! Oh, Lauren! Be safe!"

"Kevin, it's the Hunger Games!"

"Lauren." My older brother looks me in the eye. "You are smart. You are small, but that can be an advantage for you. I believe that you can win. Will you promise me that you'll really try?"

I sigh. "Yes, I'll try."

"Good luck, Lauren."

"Thanks, Kevin."

NICK LANG, 12

"Nick!"

Matt, my ten-year-old brother, runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Nick, don't go!"

"Sorry, Matt. I have to."

"Listen, Nick," my dad says. "I know you can do it."

I sniffle a little bit, but I nod. "I'll try to win. I'll try to come home."

District 6

JUNE SAITO, 12

It's my first Reaping. I'm the oldest child in my family, so if I get Reaped, the chances of someone volunteering for me are very slim. I'm trying not to think about it, but I can't help it. What if I do have to go to the Games?

I'm wearing an old blue dress that I've had forever as I walk to the Reaping with my family. My name's in the Reaping Ball one time— that's good, right?

BRIAN ROSENTHAL, 16

Here we go, again. Yet another Reaping ceremony to endure, and another through which I pray I won't be picked. Elsie, our escort, waltzes onto the stage and says, "Good morning, District 6!"

She is greeted with absolute silence.

"Well, ladies first!" She pulls a slip out of the girls' Reaping Ball and reads the name.

JUNE SAITO, 12

I hold my breath as Elsie reads the name aloud.

"June Saito!"

I almost burst into tears. This isn't happening! Elsie's just called my name, and it takes me a moment to register that. Once I get over the shock, I slowly begin to make my way to the stage. I can practically feel hundreds of eyes watching me, hundreds of people who've already chosen to root for whichever of the boys gets picked. Because I'm already gone.

BRIAN ROSENTHAL, 16

A tiny twelve-year-old girl is Reaped. Well, great. She's got literally no chance, I can already tell. Maybe someone will volunteer? Oh, who am I kidding. This is District 6.

"And now, for the boys!" Elsie chirps. She grabs the slip of paper and yells, "Brian Rosenthal!"

Crap. That's me. As I make my way to the stage, I decide that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that little girl safe. She seems like she has so much more to live for than I do.

JUNE SAITO, 12

"I'm going to die!" I wail. "Dad, I'm going to die! Twelve-year-olds never win!"

"It's alright, honey, you'll be okay. You're a fighter."

I sob some more as he gives me a hug, and I see that he, along with my mom and brother, are trying to hold back sobs, too. My sister isn't really old enough to understand the Games yet, but can sense an air of sadness in the room, and is quiet.

"I'm not a fighter. I'm a scrawny twelve-year-old."

"Now, June, if you keep thinking like that, you're not going to get anywhere! I know you can win, June. Just tell yourself you're going to win, and you'll see us again."

BRIAN ROSENTHAL, 16

"Thanks, Mom. I'll try."

My mother is beside herself, trying to stay calm, but not succeeding. I don't blame her. I know this is the last time I'll see District 6. Hopefully, the circumstances are different for June.

**There you are, chapter 2! Thanks for reading! Also, Im-just-peachy: I actually really like your idea now, but I had already written this. However, you aren't ENTIRELY wrong...**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! I want to thank ALL of my wonderful readers/reviewers- you are so amazing. I didn't think people would like this story very much, considering the inevitable death of 23 StarKids... so thank you if you're reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games. That's why I'm writing fanfiction...**

District 7

MEGAN COX, 15

I've always believed that an outsider would be able to look at District 7 at any given time and know whether or not it was Reaping Day.

Of all the districts, District 7 is one of the poorest. The Hunger Games hits us worst, and we've never had a victor. Even 12 had a victory once... We have not.

I walk with my mother and little sister to the Reaping. Sarah's name is in the Reaping Ball once— she's twelve, and I'm the one taking tesserae. Nonetheless, I am incredibly worried for her.

JEFF BLIM, 16

"Coming, Dad!"

I race outside so we can leave. I hate the Hunger Games with a burning passion, but if we don't go to the Reaping, we could be executed. What a nice, democratic society. I stand with the other sixteen-year-olds as our escort, Micah, steps out onto the stage. He's just another Capitol person. I can't stand him.

"District 7, welcome to the twenty-eighth annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!" He pulls out the slip.

MEGAN COX, 15

I pray so hard that my name isn't called. And I get my wish.

"Sarah Cox!"

"No!" My mother gives a shriek as Sarah slowly leaves her place in the crowd and makes her way to the stage.

"I-I volunteer!" I cry out hoarsely. "I volunteer!"

Sarah turns and I see tears in her eyes. I run to her and Micah practically drags me onto the stage as Peacekeepers restrain my sister.

"Megan Cox," I say to our escort, fixing him with a cold glare.

JEFF BLIM, 16

The heartwrenching scene plays out as a girl volunteers for her little sister. Micah seems to think nothing of it, though, and I hear him call the boy's name.

"Jeffrey Blim!"

MEGAN COX, 15

No, no, no, this isn't happening. This isn't happening. I'm not a tribute in the Hunger Games. How am I possibly going to survive this? Sarah is a mess, so is my mother. I am, too.

"This is my fault!" Sarah sobs. "It's my fault, I should be going, not you! Megan, you can't leave us!"

"I'll come back, Sarah. I'll win. I'll be District 7's first victor."

JEFF BLIM, 16

"I believe in you, Jeff. You can win."

"I don't know, Dad. I want to believe that, I just can't. But I'll try."

District 8

JAIME LYN BEATTY, 13

And suddenly it's Reaping Day again. I hate the Reaping. I hate the Games. The Capitol could have punished us in so many other less painful but equally effective ways... Why this? It really hits me as I'm standing with the other girls my age, wearing my old green dress that I've worn for literally everything. I look around. What if it's me? No one's going to volunteer, it's District 8. No one ever volunteers in District 8.

My name is in the Reaping Ball six times. That's not a lot for someone my age. I suppose maybe it is in the higher class districts like 1 and 2, but... I'm brought from my thoughts to reality as our escort graces the stage.

TYLER BRUNSMAN, 17

District 8's escort's voice alerts me as to just how late I am. I dart through the crowd as Kiki is selecting the girl's name.

"Jaime Lyn Beatty!"

JAIME LYN BEATTY, 13

It doesn't register right away. I vaguely hear a name being called in the distance. The name sounds familiar, but I'm not really paying attention, so the name is of little importance. What's in a name, anyway? I mean—

"Jaime..." says the girl next to me.

"Yes?" I reply absentmindedly.

"Jaime, that's you."

It's then that I realize why the name is so familiar. That name belongs to me.

TYLER BRUNSMAN, 17

The girl, Jaime, doesn't step forward right away. She takes some poking and prodding, but eventually stands on the stage next to Kiki. I take note of how small she is. She can't be very old.

Kiki is, as usual, oblivious to any emotion as she plunges her tattooed arm into the boys' Reaping Ball.

"Tyler Brunsman!"

I sigh, joining Jaime up on the stage. As I shake her hand, I realize just how terrified we both are.

JAIME LYN BEATTY, 13

My mom, dad, brother, and sister are all crying along with me. No one's trying to hide our emotions right now. It could have been either of my siblings, my sister is twelve and my brother is seventeen. We all just sob and hug and say goodbye. I know it's the last time I'll see them.

TYLER BRUNSMAN, 17

My mom and dad come to see me, my mom in tears.

"Stay strong, Ty. I know you can do this." My dad's voice is shaking, and I give him a hug. I hug Mom, too.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll try."

District 9

MEREDITH STEPIEN, 14

I'm trudging down to the Reaping by myself, letting my thoughts wander. How can the Capitol people live with themselves, punishing us like this? I wonder how I would do if I were picked. I try telling myself I would win, I would be District 9's second victor, I would be able to. But as my curly ponytail bounces in rhythm with my step, I know I would die. I probably wouldn't make it past the bloodbath.

I find my section and sigh, watching all the jittery girls around me. My mom and dad promised to be here soon, and David is here already. He's too old for the Reaping, of course. Last year was his last one. So he stands dutifully with the adults, probably speculating my fate.

DARREN CRISS, 15

I've always had a feeling that someday I would get picked for the Hunger Games. I know how terrible that sounds. I didn't say that it's a good feeling. It's a gutwrenching, mindblowing notion that someday my name is going to fall into our escort's hand. And that's why I'm always so terrified of the Reapings.

On this particular day, District 9's escort, Livvy, is up on stage swishing her arm around in the girls' Reaping Ball. Does she really think we're enjoying this? Oh, well. She finally catches a slip in her hand.

MEREDITH STEPIEN, 14

Livvy is being an idiot, as usual. She's taking like an hour to mix around the girls' names before finally picking a slip. She stands at the microphone and reads the name.

"Meredith Stepien!"

My breath catches in my throat. That's my name. But I don't move immediately— I kind of just stand there, dumbfounded. Finally, I tell myself that I really have to get to the stage if I don't want to be wrangled by Peacekeepers, so I step forward.

DARREN CRISS, 15

Meredith stands on the stage. I know her, but not very well. I can only hope she does well in the Games. Livvy doesn't take so long with the boys. My stomach tightens as she pulls out the name.

"Darren Criss!"

MEREDITH STEPIEN, 14

Apparently, my parents arrived just in time to hear my name being called. My mother is in hysterics. She's got it in her head that it's entirely her fault. She's saying that maybe if she had been there for me, this wouldn't have happened. She thinks fate's messing with her for not being on time.

David and my dad are both trying to hide their tears, but they aren't as bad as Mom. I hug them all, realizing how much I'll miss them.

DARREN CRISS, 15

Chuck, my mom, and my dad come to say goodbye. They keep it together surprisingly well. Well, better than Mrs. Stepien. I can hear her from in here.

"Darren... listen. All the Capitol wants is a good show. Just try not to give it to them, 'kay?"

I hold onto Chuck's words of advice. "Thanks, Chuck. I'll miss you. But I'll try to win."

**Only one more chapter of Reapings... to be updated hopefully soon!**


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

**Alright, this is the last chapter of Reapings! The next chapter will be the start of part 2- training. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

District 10

ELONA FINLAY, 15

Reaping Day in District 10 is generally identified by a lot of twelve-year-olds in tears. Today is no exception.

I walk to the Reaping, and am overwhelmed at the sight. So many younger kids are terrified, afraid that today they will be marched to their deaths. Because in District 10, there are no volunteers. Ever.

JOE WALKER, 13

I stand silently at the Reaping with the other boys my age. Our escort, Strauss, stands at the front of the stage.

"Good day to you, too, District 10!"

I can tell he hates out district already. He's new, we had a different escort last year.

"Ladies first!" His arm picks a slip of paper toward the bottom of the glass ball.

ELONA FINLAY, 15

Our hateful escort grabs a girl's slip. I'm just thinking what a pain he must be to deal with when he calls, "Elona Finlay!"

Great. Just great. And he even pronounced my name wrong.

JOE WALKER, 13

A blonde girl gets to the stage and glares at Strauss, who takes no notice. He picks a boys' slip from the very top of the pile, and shouts, "Joseph Walker!"

No. No. No, I can't be in the Hunger Games! I'm not strong or tough, I'm thirteen! As I walk to the stage, I'm pretty much resigning myself to the worst. I shake hands with a still glaring Elona, and we silently communicate. We're going to die.

ELONA FINLAY, 15

"Mom, I don't know. I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, you can! I believe in you."

"I don't." At all.

JOE WALKER, 13

"Mom, Dad, I don't think I can win."

"Joe, don't say that!"

"But it's true."

District 11

LILY MARKS, 12

My first Reaping. My first Reaping. Dear god, I've been dreading this day forever.

"You'll be fine, Lil. You won't get picked. You're name's in there once," my mother tells me in the morning, before we leave. She doesn't know, however, that I've been taking tesserae for a while. For my three little siblings. So, I'm pretty sure my name's in the Reaping Ball at least five times.

JOEY RICHTER, 16

I walk to the Reaping with my parents, who both give me a hug at my age group and stand with the other nervous adults. Our escort, Mona, takes the stage and welcomes us.

"Good morning, District 11!"

She's greeted with silence. I hate the Games as much as anyone else in our district.

LILY MARKS, 12

Mona tells us she's changing things up a bit, which scares me at first. But she only means that she's choosing the boy first.

"Joseph Richter!" she announces after pulling out a name. A boy of about sixteen walks slowly up to the stage, hands in his pockets. Somehow, I'm comforted by this... until Mona reads the girl's name.

"Lily Marks!"

I almost faint.

JOEY RICHTER, 16

No, Mona didn't call me. And no, of course I don't have to go into the Games with a twelve-year-old girl...

This is great. Why? Because I'm going to die.

LILY MARKS, 12

"Lily! Lily, don't go to the Games!" My two little sisters are beside themselves, they don't know what to think, they just know I'm leaving. My brother is too young to understand the Games, and I can tell my mom and dad are close to tears, but they don't want to show it, in fear of upsetting the little ones. I hug them all and promise that I'll try my best, but my heart isn't really in it.

I've kind of accepted my fate.

JOEY RICHTER, 16

"I'll try to win, Mom. I'm just not a killer."

"I know, Joey, but here's what you should do: outlive them. If it's a life threatening situation, and the only option is to kill, then I'm sure you'll be forgiven."

"So you're saying... I should just try to outlive everyone else? Like, in a tree or something?"

"Yes. Joey, I know you can do this."

"Thanks, Mom."

District 12

ARIELLE GOLDMAN, 14

Reaping Day has always been hard for my family. But this year, it will be about ten times harder, because last year, my brother died in the Games.

I don't understand it. I don't understand the Hunger Games. I mean, you take several teenagers, throw them into an arena, give them weapons, and tell them to kill each other? What kind of sick civilization is that? And to make it worse, Jack was only twelve. He was chosen at his first Reaping, and no one volunteered. He died in the bloodbath.

So, it is a very solemn Goldman family that walks to the Reaping today. Me, Mom, Dad, and Jessica are quiet in remembrance of Jack.

JOE MOSES, 12

All I can think about as I stand with the other twelve-year-olds is the boy from last year. He was twelve and he died in the bloodbath. And I realize, that really could be me. Our escort, Tiffani, graces the stage and greets us. I'm nervous beyond belief.

"Our female tribute is..."

ARIELLE GOLDMAN, 14

Tiffani slowly opens the slip of paper. "Arielle Goldman!"

I feel all of the color drain from my face. This isn't happening... not the year after Jack. I walk to the stage on the verge of tears as Tiffani calls the boy's name.

JOE MOSES, 12

The girl she calls... Her name rings a bell... That's it! The boy last year... He was her brother. My heart really goes out to that family.

"Joseph Moses!"

And I realize that it's over.

ARIELLE GOLDMAN, 14

"Arielle, please come home. Please. You need to try."

"I will try, Mom. But that boy... He's gonna be my weakness. He reminds me too much of Jack."

JOE MOSES, 12

"Joe!"

"Mom! Dad!"

"Joe, listen. You can win. I know you can— you're a fighter. Really try, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try. I'll miss you."

**Ahh, god, I feel kind of horrible that I did that to Arielle. BUT IT'S FICTION! IT'S REALLY ONLY FICTION!**

**So, based on the Reapings and any knowledge of StarKid, who do you think's gonna win? Remember to review!**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join The PIGFARTS Club!**

**(ps. I dunno when I'll update next. Hopefully soon. But I make no promises.)**


	5. Part 2 Chapter 5

**So this is the beginning of training, basically just the train and the opening ceremonies. The POVs are out of order now, since they're all in the Capitol, but Part 2 will still have a POV from everyone. This chapter contains eight. Thank you to everyone who reads/reviews!**

**(Just to clarify: Nick Lang, D5, 12 = Nick Lang, District 5, age 12.)**

PART 2: THE TRAINING

NICK LANG, D5, 12

"Dinner at 8, darlings!" Kyra screeches. I can't stand her already. I can tell Lauren hates her, too. I wonder if all the escorts are like this.

I sit down on my bed. It's really soft, and I curl up on top of the blanket, trying to console myself. My tears spill over again and I'm about to fall asleep when there's a knock on my door.

"What?" I say, waking up a bit.

"Uh... Can I come in?" It sounds like Lauren, so I say, "Sure."

She opens the door and awkwardly sits down on the edge of my bed. "Hey, Nick, I know we just got on the train and everything, but I feel like we need to start planning our strategy in the Arena." I nod, and she keeps going. "I think we should be allies, first of all."

"You would want to be allies with me?" I ask.

"Yes. I'd say we should probably find one or two other tributes to be in our group. But we should watch them during training— we need people we can trust. Okay?"

"Alright."

TYLER BRUNSMAN, D8, 17

Kiki, Martin (our mentor), Jaime and I eat in silence. I fill myself up, the food is so good, and there's so much of it! We never had food like this is District 8.

Finally, Martin looks up at us. "Well?" he says.

"What?" Jaime and I reply.

"Have you thought about it yet?"

"Thought about what?"

"The Arena!"

"Uh..." I shoot a glance at Jaime. "Not really..."

"Well, you should. They throw everything they've got at you. Now, do you want to train together or alone?"

"Together," Jaime says immediately. I nod.

"Good."

JULIA ALBAIN, D3, 14

After dinner, Nico, Bo, Marena, Raul, and I sit down to watch the other Reapings. I let my thoughts wander after watching the Careers, whom I admit scare me a LOT. I watch more and more kids get Reaped. The tiny pair from 5, they don't have a chance. The two from 6 both look like they've resigned themselves to death already, but I can't help but admire the girl from 7's bravery. The two from 9 look strong, while the two from 12 look weak. The boy from 11 is slightly intimidating, though I don't really know why...

I can tell what Nico is thinking as we watch this. We're silently communicating— who we're ruling out and who are the real competitors.

JOE MOSES, D12, 12

I wake up in the morning and the sun shines in on my face. Last night, Arielle and I agreed to ally, which makes me feel slightly better about the situation. Suddenly, Tiffani squeals as we're eating breakfast. "We're here!"

Before I can stop myself, I've run to the window, Arielle next to me. The Capitol people are obviously excited that another pair of tributes has arrived, and they wave enthusiastically. We wave back, observing the scene. The Capitol is huge. It's a gigantic metropolitan city, with thousands upon thousands of oddly dressed people frolicking about, waving to the tributes, simply being happy about the Games.

What a sick, sick society.

However, the Capitol intrigues me. I suppose I will actually enjoy my last days of life here.

DEVIN LYTLE, D4, 17

My stylist, Neal, finally comes into the room. "Hello, Devin," he drawls. He's got frightfully pale skin and shimmery blue tattoos all over his face. He's holding a yet-to-be-unveiled outfit, which I suppose is for the Opening Ceremonies tonight. "Are you ready for your outfit?"

I nod. With a swish, he pulls the cover off. He makes it seem so dramatic, but to be honest, it's nothing special. I'm going to be dressed as a sailor, complete with a hat and everything.

Just like District 4's tributes always are.

DENISE DONOVAN, D1, 15

Jim and I step into the tribute area, and several heads turn to look at us. I don't blame them. Since District 1's industry is luxury items, our stylists have dressed us in jewels, head to toe. I'm in a floor length, one strap silver dress, heals, and excessive amounts of jewelry. My dress is completely covered in several different types of jewels, my shoes have jems on the toes, and my hair is piled in some kind of elegant updo, which is a major feat. My hair is chin length and always a little disheveled.

I watch the tributes who have arrived already. The girl from 5 is giving the boy from 5 some pointers, the pairs from 2 and 10 aren't even speaking to each other, and the girl and boy from 12 are exchanging nervous glances.

I'm not really making much contact with Jim. I can tell he's alreay disowned me from the Pack as he strides over to the rest of the Careers.

JUNE SAITO, D6, 12

"District 6, transportation!"

Our chariot begins with a jolt, and I'm nearly blinded by all of the light. I can tell Brian is, too. We wave and smile, it's quite a sensation! I hear people yelling my name, people I don't know.

"June! June!"

Even though I know I'll die in the Games, I like the Opening Ceremonies.

MEREDITH STEPIEN, D9, 14

As Darren and I fly by in our chariot, I can't help but admire my outfit some more. It's beautiful. And I feel beautiful wearing it. It's a strapless, copper-colored dress with a precisely pleated skirt. The pleats are extremely small— they look like tiny wheat plants. The whole thing has a flowy feel to it, and my stylist decribed it as "Panem's amber waves of grain." Whatever it's called, I like it.

President Bow's speech drags on, but I don't really pay attention. I look around at the other tributes. The boy from District 1 is enormous— he's a monster. The girl next to him seems uncertain, but the pair from 2 looks like a threat as well. Two kids from 3 seem about my age with about the same look and stature, while the girl from 4 is tall and looks strong. I remember that she volunteered.

However, when I see the boy from 4, I feel myself blush a little bit. That sounds horrible, I know... But he's incredibly attractive, even in his lame sailor's outfit... No, Meredith, no! You can't think like that! This boy could kill you next week, god!

He turns and faces me, and I grin stupidly. To my surprise, he grins back.

Maybe I've found... an ally.

**I think maybe you *might* have seen that coming but... oh well. Unless you forgot who the boy from 4 is. It's in chapter 2 if you're wondering. :)**

**Also, random side note: wouldn't Denise look GORGEOUS like that?**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	6. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back! I think you'll like this chapter, it really adds on to how the last one ended. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or The Hunger Games.**

JOEY RICHTER, D11, 16

After the ceremony, Lily and I pile into the elevator with several other tributes. I'm watching them. The girl from 4 looks utterly disgusted with everything. Her outfit, her district partner... I have a feeling that guy won't be in the Career pack. He's practically staring at the girl from 9... I wonder why? I mean, he's from a Career district, and she's from a poorer district. Maybe he has a thing for her.

The girl from 9 is glancing at him occasionally, then turning red and looking away sheepishly. I actually find this funny, as they could kill each other in the next couple of weeks. I look down at Lily, and she's silently giggling. Obviously, she sees it, too.

JOE WALKER, D10, 15

The morning after the Opening Ceremony, Elona wakes me up by shouting through my closed bedroom door.

"Joe, we start training today..."

After breakfast with our two mentors and a still annoyed Strauss, we walk to the training room. Several tributes are already there, and we're among the last to arrive. I glance at Elona; she's standing with her hands on her hips, her blonde hair in a messy braid. She gives me a look that clearly says, "Stop paying any attention to me!"

I shrug. I can find a different ally. A woman (she introduces herself as Natalia) gives us a short speech on how we should divide our time evenly amongst the stations. Then, she lets us go.

I don't go directly to a station yet. First, I watch the other tributes, looking for a potential ally. I don't want to be by myself. Avoiding the Career Pack, I saunter over to where the pair from 5 are practicing with a spear.

"Hi," I say tentatively.

"Oh! Hi," says the girl, smiling but quickly covering it up.

"I'm Joe..." I begin awkwardly. "I'm from 10."

"I'm Lauren, this is Nick. We're from 5," Lauren explains. Nick nods.

"Can I... ally with you guys?" I ask. Lauren and Nick exchange glances, and I can tell they're having a silent conversation.

"Sure!" Lauren exclaims, grinning.

JEFF BLIM, D7, 16

Training is interesting— it's when you find out what everyone's strengths and weaknesses are. It's when you see that the most unassuming person may actually be a competitor, and when you see that the most intimidating person is really a softie.

For instance, the girl from 5. Lauren, I think. She is extremely tiny, but nasty with a knife. She can really take someone out. However, the boy from 11, Joey, is tentative around any type of weapon. He's big and looks strong, but he doesn't look like he could really hurt a person.

NICO AGER, D3, 14

I spend training with Julia, working on my knife throwing and plant recognition. We go over strategies, as we've decided to ally. We discuss the Arena with our mentors, and we practically stuff ourselves with Capitol food at our meals, trying to put on some body fat before the Games. I'm not really ready, per se, but I'm as ready as I will be.

BRIAN ROSENTHAL, D6, 16

I ride in the elevator with June after the third day of training. It's been a long day, and we're both tired and hungry. Today, we worked on building fires and using a sword. They both proved difficult tasks, and we spent the whole day on them.

"Brian..." June says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Do you think you'll win?" she asks seriously.

"I think you could," I say, looking down at her.

"I don't think I will. But I know you could," she admits.

"You shouldn't think like that," I say, sighing. "It's like you've already resigned yourself to death."

I realize that this is total hypocrisy on my part, but I want to boost her confidence.

"Alright," she replies absentmindedly. "Oh, well. Thanks, Brian. I feel a little better."

BRIAN HOLDEN, D4, 15

It's terrible. Training is terrible. Because I'm falling for the girl from District 9.

Her name is Meredith Stepien, and she's gorgeous. She has big brown eyes, curly hair that's always pulled back into a loose, bouncy ponytail, and a really charming smile. On the fourth day of training, I finally approach her.

"Uh, hi, Meredith..." I say, immediately cursing myself. Why would I call her by her name? She'll think I'm a stalker!

"Oh! Hey, Brian," she says. I grin. So she knows my name, too. And she's blushing a bit.

"What are you... doing?" I ask her. She sighs.

"I'm TRYING to light a fire."

"Oh, here, I'll help you. I'm good at it." I show her how to pile the wood and start the fire, and soon we've got a roaring flame.

"Thanks!" she says, smiling. I smile back. In a mutual understanding, we've become allies.

Or maybe more...

BRITNEY COLEMAN, D2, 17

I'm ready. We're about to go in for our individual sessions, and I'm ready. Dylan is sitting on one side of me, the scrawny boy from 3 on the other side. I look at Jim and Denise, the pair from 1. Jim is a monster, and we've all mentally disowned Denise from the Career Pack. She's got no chance.

I glance down the line of nervous tributes on my other side. Nervous CHILDREN. I'm going to win. Every one of those children is going to die. As I'm thinking this, Jim is called into the training room. Here we go!

JIM POVOLO, D1, 17

I stride into the training room feeling confident.

"Jim Povolo, District 1," I announce. All the Gamemakers attentively watch me, as I'm first and they aren't bored yet. I pick up a set of knives and hit the targets all near-center, then demonstrate what I can do with a mace by taking out several pieces of equipment. Lastly, I slash about with the sword. I leave them looking impressed.

**So, only one more chapter of training after this! Then we move onto the actual Games, which are longer and (obviously) waaaay more exciting. Thanks for reading!**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	7. Part 2 Chapter 7

**Alright, last chapter of training! Here are the individual training scores & interviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

ELONA FINLAY, D10, 15

"Training scores!" Strauss practically squeals, herding us into the living room. I slump down on the couch, in a bad mood. My individual session went horribly. I'm not pulling for anything higher than six, and I know that this is the end, because I won't have any sponsors. Also, Joe isn't talking to me. I'm wishing I hadn't given him such a cold shoulder at the beginning of the week.

The TV shows Caesar Flickerman, his hair and eyebrows fiery orange this year. He begins revealing the scores. The Careers, as usual, get incredibly high scores. The boy from 1, both from 2, and the girl from 4 get nines or tens, and the rest are, as usual, mediocre. The girl from 5 pulls a surprising nine, but the pairs from 6 and 7 get fives and under. The boy from 8 gets a seven, and both from 9 get sevens as well. And then comes Joe and me.

"Joe Walker: six!" Joe shrugs. "Oh well..."

"Elona Finlay: four!"

"Oh, god..."

I bury my head in my hands. This is terrible. I'm getting zero sponsors.

LILY MARKS, D11, 12

"Are you ready, Lil?"

I nod, grinning. My stylist, Angelo, prepares to unveil the dress I'll wear for my interview.

"Close your eyes!" I shut my eyes, barely containing my excitement. He promised me that my dress is amazing, and I can't wait to see it! I hear Angelo pull something out of his closet, and he says, "Okay, open up, Lil!"

I open my eyes and gasp. It's GORGEOUS. The dress is white with a pinkish tint, with off-the-shoulder straps. It reaches my knees and is made of soft, flowy material. I twirl around several times... I LOVE this dress!

Once I've watched myself in the mirror for a while, Angelo sits me down to do my hair and makeup. He piles my long, brown hair into an elegant twist, and I feel him place a flower in it. I reach around to touch it, but he swats my hand away.

"Don't touch, Lil, you'll mess it up!"

"I just want to know what type of flower it is!"

"Lily Marks." He looks me in the eye. "What type of flower do you think it is?"

"I don't know!" I say. I scrunch up my nose, wondering why he thinks I should know this.

"It's a LILY, darling!"

"Ooooooh. Right."

DYLAN SAUNDERS, D2, 16

All the tributes are sitting on the stage, ready to begin the interviews. I'm seated between Britney and the girl from 3. I'm still amazed at the fact that I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. Tomorrow! I'm really going— I've been waiting for this ever since I could comprehend what the Hunger Games even were. And now I'm here, about to be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman himself.

Caesar takes the stage, to enormous applause. "Welcome to the 28th Annual Hunger Games!" he shouts, to even more applause. I can't help but grin.

"From District 1: Denise Donovan!"

LAUREN LOPEZ, D5, 15

"The lovely lady from District 5, Lauren Lopez!"

I stand up, feeling a bit awkward in my sky-high six inch heels and short, poofy dress. I realize that I'm short, but why is it important for me to be tall? Geez, Capitol people are insane.

I teeter over to Caesar and shake his hand. I sit down and take a deep breath... I didn't fall. "So, Lauren, how did you feel being Reaped in a lower class district?"

"Oh, Caesar, I was shocked. But, well, I'm here now!" I can tell I haven't captured the crowd's attention like I should have.

"And what do you think of the Capitol so far?"

"It's amazing, Caesar. You— all of you," I say, motioning to the crowd, feigning admiration, "are so lucky to call this place your home."

"And— ah! I've almost forgot!— that fantastic training score of yours, Lauren! Do you feel as though you're a worthy competitor?"

"I sure hope so!" I exclaim. "But really, that'll be up to all of you in the Capitol."

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Caesar seems interested now, as does the rest of the crowd, and I run with it.

"Well, I just mean that if you aren't impressed with my performance in the Arena, you have the power to kill me," I say, giving a loud sigh. "I hope I've made a good impression, but really, I... I just want to do my district proud." I've now got tears in my eyes. They're fake, of course... I've always been somewhat of a good actor... but I wipe my eyes as the buzzer beeps, signaling the end of my interview. I stand again, still sniffling, as Caesar introduces Nick.

I get several "Awww"s from the crowd. Hobbling back to my seat in my heels, I can't help but feel like that went rather well.

MEGAN COX, D7, 15

"One of our only volunteers this year, from District 7, Megan Cox!"

I stand and step out to where Caesar is. He shakes my hand, and we sit. "Megan, Megan, Megan," he says, shaking his head and letting out a quiet sigh. "That was some scene there, at District 7's Reaping."

I nod. "Yes, I know, Caesar. It was quite emotional for us all."

"How did your sister react to your volunteering for her?" Caesar is looking serious now.

"She was in tears. I'll admit, I was too. But I told her I would try to win, and I'm gonna stick to my word."

JAIME LYN BEATTY, D8, 13

"From District 8, Miss Jaime Lyn Beatty!"

I shake hands with Caesar, realizing that the crowd is bored. We're only a little more than halfway through the interviews, and I feel like I need to do something to catch their attention.

"First of all, would you rather I call you Jaime or Jaime Lyn?" Caesar asks.

"Jaime is fine, Caesar. Thank you for asking," I reply, a bit more sweetly than I normally would. Where am I even going with this? Who knows if the crowd will like me at all... I mean, I'm only a thirteen year old girl from District 8, who would ever like me?

"Is that how you really feel, Jaime?"

Did I say that out loud?

"A bit, yes," I say cautiously. "I mean, I just... uh... well, I don't want to die."

Dear god, Jaime, get a grip! You're rambling! "I'm going to try to win. I know everyone says that, but really, I'm going to try. I want to go back to District 8. I want to go home."

I glance around at the other tributes. The Careers are, of course, bored, but Meredith from 9 is looking at me with an undecipherable expression, like she doesn't know what to think. Lauren from 5 is still in tears, and the tiny boy from 12 is on the verge of them. I hardly notice when the buzzer goes off. Caesar had to remind me that I'm finished, and I sit down, knowing I've done nothing to please the crowd.

DARREN CRISS, D9, 15

After the interviews, Meredith and I walk back to the elevators with the other tributes. I feel like my interview went somewhat well; the crowd seemed to like me and Caesar asked several questions. I can't stop thinking about Jaime's interview. It was emotional, though I don't think she meant it to be— she obviously caught people's attention. The Capitol will remember her. I'm also thinking about Meredith's interview— she admitted that she has a crush, and that he's a tribute. Of course, everyone looked straight at me, as I'm her District partner, but the two of us have hardly ever spoken, and her gaze was fixed on Brian from 4.

So it's really not a secret anymore.

That night, I lay in bed, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I go into the Hunger Games. My only goal is to stay alive.

ARIELLE GOLDMAN, D12, 14

I toss and turn in bed, unable to sleep. I have so many thoughts running through my head right now... I finally stand up and walk to the roof. It's not like it's very far— being from District 12, we're in the penthouse. So I sit toward the edge of the roof, with my knees pulled up to my chest, thinking.

Thinking about how tomorrow, I'll be in the Hunger Games. I'm young for a tribute— at fourteen, I'm still older than Joe, but I'm small. I don't know what to do... Joe is so much like Jack, and I want to keep him safe, but if it comes down to it, would I save him or myself? I also think about Jack. He was such a sweet, innocent little boy... How could the Hunger Games have taken him away?

I sit on the roof for what feels like hours, finally walking back to my room on tired feet. I guess I'll just see how things play out tomorrow. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

**So, based on that... How do you think the Games will play out? Who do you think will die in the bloodbath? What about the victor? Who do you think will come in second? Will anyone die heroically? Please review!**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	8. Part 3 Chapter 8

**I was gonna wait a few days to post this just to keep you waiting, but I decided to be nice (well, it depends if you actually call this "nice") and give you the bloodbath now. Now that the Games have actually started, I just want to address something: I would really appreciate it if you didn't review with stuff like "OMG! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KILL _!" because you must understand that it's the Hunger Games, and that 23 of them WILL DIE, and that the whole story has already been written, and that's entirely fiction. That doesn't mean that you can't be sad; I won't mind reviews like "I was so sad when _ died!"**

**To azebra117: You were scarily accurate in a lot of your guesses. Not all, but most. You're freakin' me out a little!**

**To theatre4life: OMG, that would be amazing! He would get every sponsor!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

PART 3: THE GAMES

ELONA FINLAY, D10, 15

I wake up the morning of the Games, my head pounding. It's really happening.

I eat a small breakfast, as does Joe. We aren't really talking to each other, but Strauss tries to begin a conversation. He is so clueless. Here we go...

LILY MARKS, D11, 12

Joey and I are herded onto the hovercraft with the other tributes. I'm shaking. "It's alright, Lil," Joey says.

I feel the tears welling up, threatening to spill over. "Thanks, Joey," I reply. He really does make me feel better. But I'm still going into the Games.

TYLER BRUNSMAN, D8, 17

As it sit next to Jaime in the hovercraft, a Capitol lady injects the tracker into my arm. I see it light up under my skin— it's an odd sensation. We simply sit in the hovercraft, and for a long time. When will we land?

"Tyler?" Jaime looks up at me, extremely pale. "You'll stay with me, right? We're allies?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

NICO AGER, D3, 14

Julia and I sit in the hovercraft with the other tributes. This is it. Several of them look pale, the Careers look determined. Julia closes her eyes and takes deep breaths, I sit and look out the window. I can't believe I'm really going to the Hunger Games. It's a nightmare come true.

We finally land, and all of us are carted off to our separate rooms. I wave to Julia, and she waves back with a weak smile.

"Are you really ready, Nico?"

JOE MOSES, D12, 12

Nahla, my stylist, helps me into my Arena outfit. It's a sweater and heavy coat, with ski pants and boots. I can tell it will be cold, if I need all this.

"Now, Joe, I want you to be careful, okay? Be careful and just get the heck out of the Cornucopia area. Got it?"

"Got it," I say, nodding. "Thanks, Nahla."

BRIAN ROSENTHAL, D6, 16

I've already said goodbye to June, but I promised her we'll meet up again in the Arena. I intend to do exactly what I told myself in the first place— save her and sacrifice myself if it comes down to it. She's only twelve.

I feel like I'm carrying a huge load as I pull on my tribute outfit. This Arena must be FREEZING. My stylist practically pushes me into the glass tube, and I'm off.

MEGAN COX, D7, 15

"15... 14... 13..."

I'm on the side of a mountain; a white, snowy mountain. Toward the bottom is a forest... but not a normal forest. A forest covered in snow. I can smell it... pine.

"10... 9... 8..."

I watch the other tributes. I haven't made any allies, and I've already decided to go with my gut feeling to run away from the Cornucopia, but something catches my eye... A gleaming, silver axe. Being from District 7, this is what I do best, but...

"6... 5... 4..."

No, Megan, you can't go! But if I had that axe, it would be incredibly helpful...

"3... 2... 1..."

The cannon sounds, and we're off. Against my basic judgment, I run to the axe. I'm about to close my fingers around its handle when I feel something pierce my lower back. The world fades to darkness.

JUNE SAITO, D6, 12

"Brian? BRIAN?"

In the utter chaos of the bloodbath, I can't find him anywhere. I turn around and feel a knife slice the tips of my hair. The girl from 4 threw it, and this time, she aims for my stomach. I'm too shocked to run and am about to be hit when Brian finally appears, reaching out a hand and jumping in front of me.

"Brian!"

JOE WALKER, D10, 13

I'm running to Lauren and Nick, but jump out of the way of a knife. It hits the boy from 6, and another one hits the girl from 6 soon after. I spot Lauren and Nick running down the side of the mountain, when I trip and fall over. The monster from 1 pins my feet and hands to the ground, raising his sword.

It's over.

JULIA ALBAIN, D3, 14

"Nico!" I shriek, as I watch my district partner impaled. We were going to be allies... What do I do now? I turn and run. I run down the mountain, nearly crashing right into a figure that's appeared in front of me. A huge, boy figure.

Oh my god. He's definitely going to kill me. I try to get around him, but instead, he grabs my hand and says, "Allies?"

And then I realize that he's the softie from 11.

I nod, and we're off.

ARIELLE GOLDMAN, D12, 14

"Joe! Oh my god, Joe!"

I see the tiny boy fall over, stark white. I'm running to him, pulling the knife out of his back, and he whimpers, "Go, Arielle, get out. I don't want you to get hit, too."

Somehow, though, I can't drag myself away from him. And it's a fatal mistake.

**Sadness, I know :( Anyway, please review!**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	9. Part 3 Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you SO MUCH for EVERY SINGLE review I've gotten! And yes, fear not- a list of who's dead and who's alive will come at the end of this chapter. BUT DON'T JUST GO AND READ IT NOW! There are some others who die in this chapter (sadly) who will be on the list, so reading it now would be pointless.**

**Also, just one quick thing to address: I meant to clear this up last chapter, but one review I got said that they didn't recognize some of the girls, and I think I know who you mean- June Saito is StarKid's costume designer and Megan Cox was their keyboard player/violinist on Apocalyptour.\**

**Enjoy the chapter (erm... as much as possible) and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

DARREN CRISS, D9, 15

Ten cannons.

Ten dead kids. Ten kids who were violently murdered. It makes me sick.

I made it through the bloodbath somehow, but I have nothing. I don't have any weapons or food... I turned and ran in the other direction, only looking back to see the blonde girl from 10 impaled with a spear. I'm curled up in a ball underneath one of the zillions of pine trees when the Capitol seal graces the sky. Then the dead tributes are shown.

First up is the boy from 3. Next are the girl and boy from 6, the girl from 7, the boy from 8, both from 10, and the girl from 11. Last are the two from 12. I'm glad to see that Meredith's okay. Unfortunately, but unsurprisingly, all the Careers are alright, too.

Eventually, I fall asleep. However, it's uneasy. The next day, I munch on some of the snow and stay put. There are no deaths, but I'm still watching my back. I fall asleep again that night, but am awoken a few hours later by a cackling noise. I open my eyes to see the Career pack. The girl from 2 is standing over me, axe in hand.

And the rest is history.

DENISE DONOVAN, D1, 15

A cannon in the middle of the night alerts me to the eleventh tribute death. I'm by myself— I was completely disowned by the other Careers, and I wanted to put as much distance between them and me as possible. But I'm almost positive that they're hunting me down.

Well, there's also Brian. They might be hunting Brian, because like me, he could've been a Career, and abandoned the Pack. So maybe they aren't out to get me.

For the first few days of the Games, I just walk. I trek away from the top of the mountain and the Cornucopia, and away from the Careers. I don't have total faith in myself, but this will keep me safe for a while. I managed to grab a small backpack, which contained water purifier, some dried fruit, trail mix, and a blanket. I'm careful about how much I eat and when, so I don't run out too quickly. As for water, the Gamemakers have made it easy for us. We're completely surrounded by snow.

After the fourth night in the Arena, with only one death besides the bloodbaths, I climb up a pine tree and settle down for the night. The next morning, I wake up to a rustling below me. I don't move, for fear that whomever it is will see me.

But then, of course, I sneeze. And I've never been one to sneeze quietly.

The Career Pack looks up. All four of them spot me right away, and Britney from 2 gives a squeal.

"We found you!" she shouts at me, grinning.

"Really?" I reply sarcastically.

"Did you think you could escape us? Come on, sweetie... You left. You abandoned us." Devin has an evil smile on her face that makes me sick to my stomach.

They proceed to have a quiet conversation, probably deciding who should be the one to kill me. I find this funny, because I doubt any of them can climb a tree, and I'm not coming down. I'm confident until Dylan pulls out a bow and arrow. 'Maybe he can't shoot?' I think weakly. But I'm really just telling myself this... My death is inevitable now.

He shoots an arrow, and I duck out of the way. I start climbing even higher— it seems like a smart idea, but he has pretty good aim. I only reach the next branch when his second arrow hits me on the back of my right hand. I'm gushing blood everywhere, and I turn around just long enough for him to shoot another arrow.

And this one causes me to fall.

JEFF BLIM, D7, 16

The mountain is cold. I mean, really cold. But I can't afford to venture into that forest. I saw the Careers heading that way (thankfully, they didn't see me) and I want to avoid them. I'm by myself and I didn't get any weapons, so I don't want to take any chances. It's been about five days now. Half of us are still alive. Ten died in the bloodbath, and the boy from 9 and the girl from 1 died later.

It's the middle of the day, and I'm eating some snow, looking for real food, when I hear a grumbling noise. Not a growl, but a deep rumbling from somewhere above me.

An avalanche.

I realize this just in time. I have literally five seconds to stand up and start running before the cloud of snow comes thundering down. I can hear it, but I keep running. It's getting closer. I can feel the snow pattering against my back. I'm still running as fast as I can, but eventually, it catches me. I'm knocked over and covered in snow, the force of it pounding the air out of my lungs.

I can't breath, and eventually my surroundings fade to black.

NICK LANG, D5, 12

On the fifth day in the Arena, Lauren and I are eating some raisins she grabbed at the Cornucopia, sitting toward the middle of the mountain. We haven't ventured to the bottom to avoid the Careers. However, we hear a low thundering noise, soon followed by a cannon. Lauren looks at me, pale.

"Oh my god, Nick, an avalanche."

I don't need telling twice. I stand and snatch up the backpack, and we both take off. The avalanche gets closer and closer to us— but we're still a good distance away from it. As we run, I wonder who the cannon was... maybe it was a Career. I kind of hope it was.

In my moment of speculation, I lose my focus and my foot catches in a tree root as we near the bottom of the mountain. I stumble and fall.

"Nick!" Lauren and I try pulling my foot out, but the root only tightens. It's no use.

"It's not coming out, Lauren."

"No, no, I can get it, just—"

"No, Lauren, it's getting closer! I'm stuck! There's nothing you can do!"

"Nick, don't—"

"Take the backpack. Save yourself. I'm dead."

"Nick!"

"Lauren, go!"

The avalanche is alarmingly close now, having gained speed as it progressed. Lauren kneels in front of me, internally arguing with herself. She gives one more fruitless tug on my leg, but to no avail. I close her fingers around the backpack strap as she bites her lip.

"Go."

"I'm sorry, Nick. I just—"

"GO!"

With a disturbed look still on her face, she swings the backpack over her shoulder. She looks back, tears in her eyes. My last memory is Lauren running away into the pine forest.

***sob***

**IF YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE IN TEARS NOW, JUST WAIT TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**DIED IN THE BLOODBATH:**

**District 3: Nico Ager**

**District 6: Brian Rosenthal, June Saito**

**District 7: Megan Cox**

**District 8: Tyler Brunsman**

**District 10: Joe Walker, Elona Finlay**

**District 11: Lily Marks**

**District 12: Joe Moses, Arielle Goldman**

**DIED AFTER THE BLOODBATH:**

**District 1: Denise Donovan**

**District 5: Nick Lang**

**District 7: Jeff Blim**

**District 9: Darren Criss**

**STILL ALIVE:**

**District 1: Jim Povolo**

**District 2: Dylan Saunders, Britney Coleman**

**District 3: Julia Albain**

**District 4: Brian Holden, Devin Lytle**

**District 5: Lauren Lopez**

**District 8: Jaime Lyn Beatty**

**District 9: Meredith Stepien**

**District 11: Joey Richter**

**I'm just really sad now. I'll try and update tomorrow but I can't promise anything.**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	10. Part 3 Chapter 10

**Wow, I can't believe I've gotten so much good feedback! Thank you SO MUCH! Y'all are the best!**

**This chapter is by far longer than the others so far... That was entirely coincidence, 'cause this chapter only has three POVs.**

**So, someone asked in the reviews why I said that Tyler was dead, even though he didn't die in the bloodbath. He actually did, but no one whose point-of-views I was writing from saw it. It will be mentioned in this chapter. Also, someone asked about the PIGFARTS Club... I am more than happy to explain! The PIGFARTS Club (which is short for The Please Initiate Good Feedback And Review To Satisfy Club) is something I created a few months ago because I saw a really nasty hate review on a good story (the story was Ancient Secrets With Jim by CLJR- you should read it!) and decided that that's not what this website is about, so I formed the club. As of now I have 5 members (including myself...) and please tell me in the reviews if you want to join! Or PM me! I'll send you a (figurative) cupcake. So now that we've got that out of the way... enjoy the chapter! (If that's possible.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

JAIME LYN BEATTY, D8, 13

I've been in the Games for five days. Somehow, I'm still alive.

Sometime in the afternoon, two cannons fire at around the same time. I'm at the top of a tree, so I saw the avalanche. I don't know who it got, though. That night, I find out that Nick from 5 and the boy from 7 died in the avalanche. I wonder if they had any allies.

I was supposed to have an ally. Tyler and I decided beforehand that we were going to ally, and then in the hovercraft he told me he wouldn't leave me. But he didn't survive the bloodbath.

Oh, well. I have a small backpack containing a water bottle, a small amount of grain, and a rope. I find the water bottle to be pretty pointless, as I'm surrounded by snow. But at least I have SOMETHING.

But the grain is nearly gone, and it doesn't taste very good, anyway. I've limited myself to a handful a day, and a rather small handful at that, but I've run out. I'm sure that if I don't find something to eat, my stomach's growling will attract the attention of the Careers.

On the seventh day in the Arena, I've been without food for two days and am munching on some snow when I spot it. I tiny silver parachute heading my way. My eyes widen... I have sponsors?

It finally reaches me and I eagerly open it. Inside, I pull out a couple of cans of cold soup and fruit, with a note reading, "Would you believe it? You have sponsors, honey. -M"

"Thank you," I whisper to the sky, hoping that Martin and my so-called sponsors hear it. Opening a can of soup, I find a spoon inside and drain the can of its contents. It tastes amazing right now, even though it has mushrooms in it and I've never been one to like them.

Before I go to sleep that night, I eat half of a can of fruit and save the other half for later. I'm about to drift off to sleep when I hear a soft, low hooting noise.

I open my eyes and see a snowy owl sitting on a branch, about six feet below me. I suppress a smile. I love owls. I always have. We have them in District 8, but I've never seen one so white. It's blinding, almost. It's as if it were Capitol manufactured...

I shift a little bit to get a better view of it, but my movement causes it to look up. I see it's eyes... they're bright red.

Oh god. It IS Capitol manufactured.

Before I know it, several more appear, red eyes all fixed on me. I don't move— maybe if I stay really, really still, they'll go away. But I can't fall asleep with those red eyes glaring at me.

And then, the branch below me on which my foot had been resting cracks.

The effect is instantaneous. They all screech incredibly loudly as they fly up to where I am. Their razor-sharp beaks begin pecking at me— my face, my neck, my hands... anywhere that skin is visible. I'm screaming and swatting at them, but to no avail. Finally, with cuts and bruises all over me, I grab the parachute, shove it in my backpack, sling it around my arm, and try climbing down the tree. I make my way down a few branches, but the owls follow. They're biting and pecking solely at my hands now, as I'm using them to climb.

I grit my teeth and try to ignore the severe pain that they're inflicting on me, but it isn't working. With one particularly sharp bite to my left hand, I slip and fall, landing directly on my back. The force of the landing knocks the wind out of me, and I struggle to catch my breath as the owls bite at my face again, and my throat as well, making it that much harder to breath. I try to stand up, but I can't.

Finally, one of them just ends it with a forceful pierce to my throat.

JOEY RICHTER, D11, 16

A cannon jolts me awake. I immediately check to make sure that Julia is okay— she's sound asleep. She was keeping watch, but oh well. She needs the rest.

I vaguely wonder who the cannon was as I force myself awake. In my head, I try to remember who's left. The boy from 1, both from 2, Julia, both from 4, both from 5... no, the girl from 5... Jaime from 8, Meredith from 9, and me. That adds up to ten, minus whoever's cannon that was.

It makes me genuinely sad that Lily is gone. I saw her die at the bloodbath— we were running towards each other when the monster from 1 tackled her down and impaled her with his sword. I literally just stood there, shocked, but finally grabbed a backpack and ran. About halfway down the mountain, I stopped and turned around. And that's when Julia crashed into me. She was small and nervous and looked a reminded me of Lily, so without really thinking, I said, "Allies?" She nodded and we took off.

We finally stopped running when we reached a thick patch of bushes. Crawling underneath them, we realized that there was a small clearing in the middle. It was a perfect hideout. So now, on the seventh night in the Arena, we're still here, eating the food in my backpack and staying put. Surprisingly, my backpack also carried two knives, which will most likely come in handy. I haven't heard anyone pass our patch of bushes yet. Or maybe they did when we were sleeping. Anyhow, I hope that cannon was a Career— particularly the boy from 1. He's huge and he's a threat. I just want him gone.

The next morning, I wake Julia. "Sorry, Joey," she says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Falling asleep," she replies sleepily.

"It's fine, I kept watch."

"Okay." She picks up her knife. "Did you work on knife throwing at all?"

"Only a little. I mostly focused on survival skills, like building fires and identifying plants."

"Oh, okay. Well... here, I'll show you. It's best if you know how to throw a knife, just in case..."

She spends the morning teaching me, and I feel like I'm getting quite good at it. We even venture out into the forest a little bit, trying to get an animal. We don't catch one, but it's good practice. Finally, we crawl back into our little clearing hideout.

Pulling a strip of dried beef out of the backpack, Julia says, "Joey, what will we do if it comes down to the two of us?"

"I don't know," I say, shrugging. "We could just, I don't know, exist, until the Gamemakers kill one of us."

"Yeah," she says. "That's true, except—" She stops suddenly, turning pale. I furrow my eyebrows, and she puts a finger to her lips, mouthing, "Did you hear that?"

I shake my head, but listen carefully. I eventually hear the crunching of boots on snow, and feel myself go pale as well. We're both deadly silent and don't move a muscle. It feels like forever. We still aren't speaking or moving in the slightest, but it seems to make no difference— the bushes around us start to shake as if someone is crawling inside them, into our clearing. Julia looks me in the eye; she's ghostly white and has a look of pure terror on her face. I try to cover up my fear, but it doesn't work.

And then, a head appears. A head with long, auburn hair spots us and a wicked grin ignites. The girl from 4 crawls the rest of the way in, knife in hand. "Hmm, which ones are you? Three? And eleven? Well, I'm pretty sure we've already disposed of your district partners..." Anger boils up inside me.

"Leave Julia alone. You can fight me if you want, but not her." I feel the need to protect Julia because she reminds me so much of Lily— I feel like she's the little sister I never had.

"Oh, protecting your little girlfriend, are you?" she says in mock surprise.

"Shut UP, Devin," Julia says.

Without warning, Devin slashes the knife in Julia's direction, causing her to duck out of the way. Before any of us know it, we're all-out fighting. Knives are shooting all over the place. Each of us has one— and only one— and we're taking advantage of them. After Devin makes one vicious swipe, I shove Julia out of the way, causing Devin to focus on me instead. I already have cuts on my face and hands, but I keep fighting, and I notice Julia crawl around behind Devin. I realize what she's doing— she's going to get her from the back. But after a minute or so, Julia hasn't attacked yet, and I'm losing steam. I screw up my face and jab my knife right at Devin's heart. But in her horribly perfect timing, she ducks out of the way and my knife hits what's right behind her— Julia.

My ally drops her knife and falls to the ground.

"Julia... Oh my god..."

I kneel down next to her as a cannon goes off. Just like that, she's gone.

"Oh my god... Oh my god... Julia, I'm so sorry, I—"

I knife in my back cuts off my sentence.

BRIAN HOLDEN, D4, 15

The eighth night in the Arena, three faces are shown in the sky. The girls from 3 and 8, and the boy from 11. Meredith gasps at the second picture. "Jaime..." she whispers, tears in her eyes. I wrap her up in a hug. She and Jaime had gotten rather close during training, both being from poorer districts and around the same age.

I tell Meredith to go to sleep, that I'll keep watch. She reluctantly agrees. We're at the very edge of the Arena, just feet from the force field, so hopefully no one will find us here. The boy from 3 taught me about force fields the first day of training, and now I'm glad I listened.

I honestly can't believe I've made it this far in the Games. I originally thought that since I abandoned the Careers, I would be dead within a day. That's pretty much what happened to Denise from 1. But I'm still alive, with Meredith, we have a spear, and we're nearly well fed... apparently we have sponsors! I think they realize how much I like her. Or maybe she likes me? I didn't really think about it... I mean, she admitted that she had a crush, and I thought (well, hoped) it was me, but if it was, she hasn't shown it.

Anyway, I keep watch for several hours, just watching her sleep. Not in a creeper kind of way, I just don't have anything else to look at... and I think she's gorgeous. Eventually, I can't stay awake any longer, so I wake her up. She sleepily tells me she'll watch for the rest of the night.

When I wake the next morning, Meredith is up and about, stretching and eating a bit of snow. "Good morning," she says quietly.

"Good morning to you, too," I reply. Just then, a parachute floats down to me.

As I'm opening it, Meredith gives a sigh. "I almost feel kind of bad, getting a parachute everyday. I mean, there are starving tributes, but we're well fed..."

"Hey, just be thankful for it," I say in reply. She nods. I pull out the packet of raisins and hand it to her.

I notice that a note came with it. It says, "Make a move, Brian. Everyone can see it. -K" I scrunch my nose up. Am I that obvious? I glance over at Meredith, who's portioning out the raisins, saving some and eating some. How exactly do I go about this? The question presses on my brain all day.

Finally, as we settle down for the night, I say, "Mere, remember the interviews?"

"Mmm hmm." She gives me a skeptical look.

"And you said you had a crush?"

"Mmm hmmmmmm," she answers, grinning.

"Were you talking about Darren?"

"No," she chokes, being reminded that Darren is dead.

"Uh..." I say slowly, not wanting to seem insensitive, "Who WERE you talking about?"

"Why are you wondering?" She gives me a sly grin.

"I... uh... I just... um, well..."

"Spit it out, Bri."

"Well... I kind of maybe have a crush on you? And I kind of maybe was wondering if maybe you feel the same way?"

"Kind of maybe?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah...?"

"So, that's boy-talk for... you have a crush on me." She cocks her head, looking at me.

"Kind of... maybe..." She just giggles.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"It's just cute that you're all flustered, that's all," she says, smiling contently.

We sit in silence for a little while longer, and I finally speak up. "So, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"When I asked you who you were talking about during your interview."

Now it's her turn to be flustered. "I was... kind of... maybe... talking about you."

She turns bright red, and I smile. "G'night, Mere."

"G'night, Bri."

The next morning, I wake up to find Meredith asleep, so I shake her awake.

"Meeeerrre, you were keeping watch," I groan sleepily.

"Sorry, Bri, I was really tired... I didn't mean to fall asleep."

I glance at her and can see that she means it, so I say, "It's okay. Come on, I think we should move today."

We pick up our leftover food and set off, Meredith holding the spear. We keep watch of the force field; not wanting to bump into it, but wanting to stay near it. We walk for the whole day, and in a stroke of confidence, I reach out and take her hand.

It's nighttime when we finally stop. We're about five feet from the force field and eat some more of the fruit that was sent to us this morning. There were no cannons— no tributes died today. Meredith tells me she's feeling awake enough to keep watch, but lies down anyway. I lie down next to her.

"Hey, Mere?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she replies.

Instead of answering with words, I kiss her on the lips. Not for a long time, just a peck.

"That's all." And I fall right asleep.

**ALL THE BREREDITH FEELS OMG**

**AND I EVEN WROTE THIS**

**Died in this chapter:**

**District 3: Julia Albain**

**District 8: Jaime Lyn Beatty**

**District 11: Joey Richter**

**Still Alive:**

**District 1: Jim Povolo**

**District 2: Dylan Saunders, Britney Coleman**

**District 4: Brian Holden, Devin Lytle**

**District 5: Lauren Lopez**

**District 9: Meredith Stepien**

**Wow, they're dying quickly! That's a very small amount of still alive people. :( ****Oh well, I'll try to update tomorrow... Remember to review!**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	11. Part 3 Chapter 11

**Hey guys, back with chapter 11 of AVHG! Thank you SO MUCH for all the great reviews! And for those of you who joined the PIGFARTS Club! It really means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

BRITNEY COLEMAN, D2, 17

It's been nine days in the Arena. Seven of us are left. Only seven... I'm that much closer to winning.

On the seventh day, Jim, Dylan, Devin and I decided temporarily to split up. This way, we can hunt people down on our own, and maybe we can end this more quickly. So, each of us armed with a large backpack and our weapons, we set off in different directions, promising to meet back at Cornucopia at the top of the mountain after four days. Jim has a mace and his sword, Dylan has a bow and arrow, Devin has a spear and a knife, and I have my axe and the rest of the knives. We each have a large amount of food in our packs.

So, since we've split, I've heard three cannons. The girls from 3 and 8 and the boy from 11. I wonder who got them. I've been walking and walking for nearly two days already, and I haven't found anyone. It's really frustrating— I know that there are tributes out there, I just can't seem to find them. I've decided to sleep during the day and hunt at night. This way, I can catch them off guard if I DO find someone.

So, at the dusk of the ninth night in the Arena, I wake up and set off. I'm walking and walking, my boots crunching in the snow. Finally, I hear a noise. It's a slow breathing. Slow, but rather loud. I grin and creep closer, hiding in the shadows of the trees. My eyes widen as I spot them— two of them! Brian, the idiot from 4 who turned us down, is fast asleep. Next to him, seemingly awake, is the curly haired girl from 9. I pull out one of my knives and aim for Brian's chest. I make sure that my aim is perfect and that I have another knife ready for the girl afterward, and I throw it with all my might... but it hits his stomach.

Oh, well. I'm still pretty sure it's fatal.

The girl gives a scream as Brian jolts awake, turning pale. I emerge from my hiding spot, but I don't kill her yet... I'll wait until he's gone. "Brian!" she shrieks, pulling my knife out of his stomach.

"Meredith... I... be careful... okay?"

"I will, Brian, don't die!" She glances at his stomach wound, which is pretty big and nasty. He reaches out his hand but it drops again, and she takes it in hers. His eyelids droop, and a cannon fires.

The girl, Meredith, is in tears as the claw picks up Brian's body. She turns to me. "You're just a killer!" she shrieks. "You... all you care about is winning, all the fucking glory you'll get for whatever district you're from, you... you make me sick!"

I just kind of stand there, dumbfounded, by this sudden outburst. Honestly, I think she's just lovesick, but I'll be willing to take whatever she throws at me. That girl will be dead within the hour. "You're saying I'm a killer? Haven't you killed anyone yet?" I expect an immediate "NO!" as I glance down at the spear in her hand, but all I get is silence as her tears stop. I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, Miss Perfect isn't so perfect after all, huh?"

"It was self defense," she says quietly.

"It was murder," I whisper. She glares at me, then glances up at something above us. I follow her gaze to see a shimmering square of... well, I don't really know what it is. But it's floating in midair.

I'm trying to figure out what it is. I know I've seen one of those before, but I don't know when... I hardly notice Meredith inching closer to me. Then, her movement is so sudden. She grabs me by the shoulders and shoves me at the space under the shimmering square. I'm about to laugh when there's a zap and everything goes black.

JIM POVOLO, D1, 17

Two cannons went off last night, and tonight, I watch the sky to see who they are. I'm utterly shocked to find out that one of them is Britney. She was tough— how did she get herself killed? She must have done something really stupid. The other one is Brian from 4. This doesn't surprise me; he abandoned us and so he kind of had it coming to him.

Now, there are only five of us left. Dylan, Devin, two other girls who aren't important, and me. As far as I know, Dylan and Devin are going to be meeting me back at the Cornucopia today, so when I wake up, I grab my backpack and weapons and begin my trek back up the mountain. I'm a pretty good distance from the Cornucopia in the morning, but after I've been walking for a few hours, I realize that we haven't really thought this through. It's the eleventh day of the Games, we're getting a bit exhausted, we've got heavy packs and weapons... and we're climbing uphill. And a rather steep uphill at that. Oh, well. I'm not weak. Dylan and Devin are not weak, either. I keep going.

DEVIN LYTLE, D4, 17

Dylan and I have been sitting at the top of the mountain, at the Cornucopia, for at least four hours now, waiting for Jim. Finally, I stand up, frustrated. "Where is he?" I demand.

Dylan shakes his head. "I don't know, Dev."

"He's not dead!"

"I know!"

"Britney is."

"I know that, too. Let's just wait a little longer."

"Twenty more minutes. Then we're going to look for him."

I sit back down. About thirty minutes later, I jump back up. "Let's go," I say, swinging a backpack over my shoulder. Dylan does the same. We begin walking down the mountain at about the spot where we last saw Jim, four days ago. We're walking for a while in silence; Dylan is armed with his bow and arrow and I am holding my spear. Finally, we hear a rustling behind some bushes nearby.

"Jim?" I ask. I hear a loud screeching noise and Dylan immediately shoots an arrow at it. A cannon fires a few seconds later. I gasp in surprise and high-five Dylan.

"Who do you think it was?" he asks me.

"The girl from 5, I bet," I say gleefully. We step past the bush, but I don't expect what I see...

"That sound came out of Jim?" Dylan asks, eyebrows raised.

"Wow," I mutter, for lack of something better to say. It's then that we notice a bright green snake slithering away, and we realize that that must have been what caused Jim to screech like that. Looking more closely, we see bite marks on his right hand, and Dylan's arrow buried in his head. We're still in utter shock when the hovercraft picks him up.

"Well... Jim's gone..." Dylan says.

"Only four of us are left," I answer.

"D'you think we should split up?" he asks me.

"No, not yet."

"Okay." He shrugs, and we walk back to the Cornucopia.

"So, what do we do now?" Dylan questions.

"Just wait. Those two girls will come to us."

**I think I slapped all your Breredith feels in the face. I'm sorry.**

**Died in this chapter:**

**District 1: Jim Povolo**

**District 2: Britney Coleman**

**District 4: Brian Holden**

**Still Alive:**

**District 2: Dylan Saunders**

**District 4: Devin Lytle**

**District 5: Lauren Lopez**

**District 9: Meredith Stepien**

**Please Review! I love you!**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	12. Part 3 Chapter 12

**Yay! Fast updates! I hope you like this chapter- it's entirely Meredith's point of view, but it's about the same length as the other chapters. Also, after this, there's only one more chapter of the Games! Let's see how it plays out :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

MEREDITH STEPIEN, D9, 14  
I hear yet another cannon during the eleventh day. Who could it be? Hopefully it's a Career, because the only other option is Lauren from 5, and I don't want to be left alone with the monsters from 1, 2, and 4.

I still can't get over the fact that Brian is gone. He's gone. He's... gone.

I don't even know if I want to work out my feelings for him anymore. If I do realize how much I really did like him, it will just lead to more heartbreak, and I can't afford to be weak at this point in the Games. So I ignore my thoughts about him, and walk onward with my spear.

That night, I climb about halfway up one of the pine trees and tuck my spear away in a hole in the trunk. I watch the Capitol seal in the sky, followed by the boy from 1's picture. I let out a quiet sigh of relief... one more down.

Now, who's left? The boy from 2 and the girls from 4 and 5, and me. I sit thinking about it... I just can't sleep tonight.

The boy from 2... What do I know about him? He's got a bow and arrow, I saw that at the bloodbath. I don't know if he can actually shoot or not... I suppose that remains to be seen.

I literally know nothing about the other two. The girl from 4 is a Career, and the girl from 5 allied with the boy from 5... I remember from training. I'm surprised that she's made it this far. Then again, I'm also surprised that I'VE made it this far.

The next morning, I've had about two hours of sleep and I'm really tired, but if I sleep during the day I feel too vulnerable. I pick up my spear and start walking again.

As I walk, I begin humming an old folk song from my district. No one knows where it originated or who wrote it, but it's really sweet and I like it.

"Baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true, and it don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through."

I've always loved that song. It makes me smile.

As I walk, I hear the sound of footsteps on snow. But it doesn't register right away.

Crunch, crunch, crunch. Hmm... that's a strange noise. I wonder— Oh my god.

I stop and look around. Someone's watching me... but who?

"Who's there?" I whisper, trying to sound confident. Then, a figure emerges from the shadows. I hold my spear aloft, but make no move— it's tiny Lauren from 5.

"I-I don't want to kill you," she says.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask slowly.

"I can't make you do anything, but I think we should be temporary allies," she says.

I still say nothing, but lower my spear slightly.

"I'll share my food with you, and I have a backpack... I have knives, too. They might come in useful." She stares at me, unblinking.

"Okay," I finally say. We've become allies, but tentative allies.

As we walk, I learn a lot about her. She was supposed to ally with the boys from 5 and 10, but the one from 10 died in the bloodbath, and from 5 soon after in an avalanche. She's been living off of a small handful of raisins and a bit of dried meat everyday, as well as the snow. Lauren tells me that she watched me shove Britney from 2 into the forcefield from a tree, and that after I stormed off she dropped down and took the knives and some food from Britney's backpack before the claw got her. She's been living off that, too, and finally she found me.

I tell her about Brian and how we'd been getting daily parachutes, but I don't anymore since he died. I tell her about how I killed the girl from 10 at the bloodbath... it makes me shudder, just thinking about it. It really was self defense— she had tackled me down and she had a mace, so I slashed my spear about and it buried itself in her chest. Besides Britney, she was my only kill.

Lauren and I decide to camp in a tree for the night, and I tell her I can keep watch, so she goes to sleep. Sometime several hours later, I shake her awake and sleep as well.

The next morning, we're faced with an incredibly difficult decision.

"Well, they're allies, we're allies, and we're avoiding them. If we don't approach them soon, the Gamemakers are gonna force us to them, and it won't be pretty." She's really thought it through, and I agree with her reasoning.

"So, you think we should try and find them?"

"Yes."

"And what if we kill them both, and only the two of us are left?"

"We'll figure it out if we find ourselves in that situation..."

"Okay, let's go."

We pack up the backpack and I grab my spear, and we trek up the mountain. We know they're at the Cornucopia— it would be illogical for them to be anywhere else.

Finally, we've gotten as close as we can without revealing ourselves, and we can spot them. Lauren pulls out a knife, but I stop her.

"Before you do that, I have to tell you something. If I die, take my spear and FINISH THEM."

"Okay," she says, nodding. "If I die, then take my knives and win."

She proceeds to pull out the first blade.

"Can you throw a knife?" I ask, curious.

"I'm okay," she shrugs. She inspects the knife in her hand, and then aims it at the boy, her tongue sticking out. I nervously watch. I trust her, but still...

She throws the knife and it completely misses her target. However, a cannon fires as the girl crumples, the knife buried in her skull.

**Died in this chapter:**

**District 4: Devin Lytle**

**Still alive:**

**District 2: Dylan Saunders**

**District 5: Lauren Lopez**

**District 9: Meredith Stepien**

**Alright, now we're gonna have a little contest! The first person to answer this question correctly (reviews only- I won't take PMs) gets a Tup, Spayonder, Buguary, or Tootsie Megagirl one-shot.**

**Why is the song "Not Alone" a folk song from Meredith's district, and not one of the others?**

**I will be super excited if any of you get this! I'll give you 'til the end of the story to answer it.**

**(Also to my best friend Carly, if you're reading this, DON'T TELL! I know you know the answer.)**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	13. Part 3 Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Last chapter of the Games! After this, there will probably only be one or two more chapters, basically just the victor's trip home. Also, sorry for how short this is- I just felt like it should be its own chapter rather than combine it with the last one.**

**So, I got an overwhelming response to my question/contest! The answer was that Darren is from her district and he wrote the song originally. So many of you got it right, but azebra117 got it first. I'm working on her one-shot. (Also, PurebloodVeela, I had no idea that was when it came out! That was pure coincidence. So then today is the three year anniversary of when the AVPM album came out!)**

**Enjoy! And remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games.**

DYLAN SAUNDERS, D2, 16  
"Oh my god!"

In a flash, Devin is dead, her cannon has fired, and her body is being taken away. I just sit in shock.

When another knife flies by my head, it registers in my brain that someone must have thrown it, and that someone wants me dead. Well, not today.

"Come out!" I say. "Come on, show yourself! If you had any courage at all you would come out and fight me!"

The girl from 5 steps out, followed by the girl from 9. I raise my eyebrows— both of them? This is too good to be true; I'm just two kills away from winning. 5 and 9... They shouldn't be too difficult.

I shoot an arrow but miss, 9 ducking out of the way. I'm not sure what to do, as I have two arrows left and I can't afford to be without a weapon. I'm internally cursing myself for not grabbing Jim's mace and sword when we left his body, and Devin's knife and spear were taken away as well. So, adjusting my aim, I fire at 5. She ducks out of the way as well and throws another knife, which I manage to dodge. She pulls out yet another... god! How many does she have?

I catch 9 when she's bending over to pick something up— her spear, I think. My aim isn't normally this perfect, but as she stands up, I shoot her straight through the heart. Her cannon goes off before she hits the ground.

5 turns pale as she glances at 9's dead body. 9 is taken away, and 5 looks back at me. We're the only two left. I grin.

LAUREN LOPEZ, D5, 15  
The boy from 2 puts on an evil smile as Meredith's body is taken away. It's just the two of us, and I'm armed with the three knives I have left and Meredith's spear.

I slowly walk towards him. I can feel it... This battle is going to determine which one of us wins, and which one of us dies. This is it.

With the knowledge that in an hour I will either be a victor or dead, I put my whole heart into it. Using mostly the spear, I fight him. He has the three knives that I threw before, and is taking total advantage of them— there are several times I should have died, but didn't due to my ducking out of the way at the last second.

We slash and hack at each other, ducking and slicing and both acquiring a huge amount of cuts and bruises. I'm trying my hardest, but I'm losing steam all too quickly— this will be over soon.

He's already got me across my shoulder, and it doesn't feel like it's going to stop bleeding anytime soon. I managed to stab him through the leg and his knee buckles, causing him to fall over, but he grabs my left wrist before he can hit the ground. I try pulling his hand off, but he twists with all his might, and with a snap, my wrist breaks. I grimace in pain but try not to show it. Finally, with a last glance at my excessively bleeding shoulder, I give one more blind stab with the spear before I fall over, too. Preparing for the worst, I'm surprised when it doesn't come.

Instead, Meredith's spear is buried deep in his chest and a cannon fires in the distance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 28th Annual Hunger Games, Lauren Lopez of District 5!"

And then I pass out from blood loss.

**LAUREN WINS! I planned it from the very beginning, and I realize that a LOT of you saw it coming but... I hope you liked the ending! Please review :)**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


	14. Part 4 Chapter 14

**Alright, this is the last chapter of A Very Hungry Games! I hope you like it! Thank you to every single person who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or read my story- it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or the Hunger Games. But I do own Teana!**

PART 4: THE VICTOR

LAUREN LOPEZ, D5, 15  
The whole world has suddenly become white. So ghostly, blindingly white. It radiates off of my skin as I walk, aimlessly, with no sense of direction or time. I can see the silhouettes of people I know in the distance... or maybe I don't know them... but whomever they are, they're getting farther away. And then, I realize that they're all the other tributes.

"Nick! Joe! Meredith!" I shout, but my voice is muffled... They don't seem to hear me.

"Jaime! Brian! Megan! Any of you! Can't you hear me?"

I walk closer, but they don't move. Still unmoving, however, they seem to move farther away. I'm running now, shouting, "Come back! Come back to me!"

I wake in a hospital room. A very white hospital room. My left hand and lower arm are in a cast, but the rest of me is spotless. My shoulder wound and all my other cuts and bruises are completely gone.

How? HOW?!

It's so disgustingly white and clean and... I don't know, CAPITOL in here. I've won, now can't I just get out of this horrid place and back to District 5?

After a little while, a nurse, also dressed in white, enters the room and sees me. She smiles kindly.

"Ahh, Lauren, you're awake! Congratulations, victor!"

She seems nice enough, so I give a weak grin. "How long was I asleep?"

"About a day. We were nearly afraid you would miss your interview... It's tonight, so we'll get you to your stylist as soon as you're finished here!"

After a few last minute checks, she frees me and a Peacekeeper escorts me back to the training building. I'm let go at the elevator and I step inside, pressing the number 5. Finally, there's a "ding" and the door opens.

I'm practically ambushed by my escort, mentor, stylist, and prep team.

"Lauren! Congratulations!" Kyra squeals.

"I knew you could do it, kiddo. I have a mentoring buddy now!" says Teana, my mentor and until now, District 5's only victor. She gives me a hug.

"Thanks, Tee," I say, using the nickname she previously insisted we call her.

With greetings from my stylist, Markus, and my prep team, they prepare me for my interview tonight. I'll be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman, then we'll watch the recap of the Games, then I'll be crowned victor and sent home tomorrow. Honestly, I want it over so I won't have to think about the whole ordeal anymore.

My prep team curls my short brown hair, paints my nails a pale green and applies minimal makeup to my face. Markus finally shows me my outfit... a lavender, one-strap, knee-length dress of soft, flowy material. It swishes around my legs as I pull it on.

I slide into simple, sparkly flats and am carted away for my interview. Before I know it, Caesar is shouting, "Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome our newest victor, from District 5, Miss Lauren Lopez!"

I step out onto the stage, smiling, and give a little wave. Teana instructed me to act like I'm happy about it all... This way, the Capitol won't have anything to use against me in the future.

After the applause has died down a bit, Caesar and I sit.

"Well, firstly, Lauren, congratulations!" Caesar smiles warmly (and I mean VERY warmly... his hair and eyebrows are still fiery orange) and I receive even more applause.

"Thank you, Caesar," I say, twirling one of my brunette ringlets.

"Now, Lauren," he continues. "How does it feel to be a victor from a lower class district, winning the Games at only 15 years old?"

"Oh, Caesar, it feels amazing. I wasn't so sure of myself at first, but as the Games progressed, I gained confidence, and well... here I am!" I chirp.

"And what were you thinking within those last minutes of the Games, when Meredith had been killed, and it was just you and Dylan facing off?"

"Well..." I begin, really thinking. "I knew that within the hour, I would either be a victor, or I would be dead. If I won, I would do my District proud. If I died, I would be dying for my country. So, either way, I would have been winning!" I'm way too enthusiastic now. I was mostly lying in what I've just said, but bits of it were true, and I didn't want to mention Meredith.

"And before that, when Nicholas Lang told you to run and save yourself, you hesitated. How did you feel, leaving him behind?"

"Oh, Caesar," I say, my eyes tearing up with real tears. "I-I didn't want to leave him. We were allies, and he was so small, but so brave— I only left because it was what he truly wanted, and I knew from then on that I had to win. For Nick and for my district."

Caesar asks more and more questions, and finally, when I'm nearly out of fake-happy-energy, we begin watching the Games recap.

It starts by showing my original interview. I internally grin as I see myself in those ungodly heels.

No one else's interviews are shown, and I suppose this is because I'm the victor. Next, the video cuts to us all standing on the pedestals, ready to run. I watch myself glancing around the Cornucopia, trying to find Nick and Joe.

Then, the cannon fires and the bloodbath begins. Every single death is shown practically in slow motion, individually. First, Megan from 7 gets Britney's knife in her back. She's the first to die. Meredith shoves her spear through the girl from 10's heart in self defense, the girl from 4 catches both from 6 with her knives, Joe and Lily from 10 and 11 are killed by the boy from 1 and his sword, the boy from 3 gets a spear through the stomach, and little Joe from 12 gets a knife in the back. Arielle from 12 rushes to him, but the boy from 1 kills her not long after. Finally, Tyler from 8 is hit with the boy from 2's arrow and the bloodbath is over.

For the next few days, no one dies. The video shows us all hunting for food and trekking through the pine forest, until Darren from 9 and Denise from 1 are killed by the Careers.

Next is the part I can't bear to watch— the avalanche. I hear a cannon as Jeff from 7 is crushed, and I hear my heartwrenching conversation with Nick. I close my eyes and try to tune it out.

Of course, with my awful perfect timing, I open my eyes just in time to see Jaime from 8 get her throat pierced through by an owl muttation.

About a day passes, and I watch the softie from 11 and the girl from 3 get killed by the girl from 4. At this point, I just bury my head in my hands until I hear them announce my victory. The crowd applauds, and I stand up as I was instructed beforehand, forcing a bright smile. President Bow places the victor's crown on my head and shakes my hand, and I thank him.

Finally, at long last, the horrors of the Games are OVER.

The next day, I get on the train and sit on my bed, for most of the train ride, thinking. How the hell did I survive this? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I did, but... I didn't have a lot of faith in myself. And so many others could have won- that animal from 1, Meredith from 9, the boy from 2, Jaime from 8, even Nick... It's amazing to me that I made it through.

"Hey, Lauren? Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Teana comes in and sits down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"No." I shake my head.

"What's wrong?"

I give her a look. "I just survived the HUNGER GAMES. Everything's wrong!"

"Oh, trust me, I know how you feel. But look at it this way- you're still alive. You get to go home and see your family again, and you guys get to live in Victor's Village! If anything, this made your life better. You'll always have enough food, and the Capitol can hardly touch you."

"I don't want to live in Victor's Village," I answer. "I want everything to be how it was before the Games. I wanna forget about this whole ordeal."

"Sorry, Lopez. The Capitol won't let you forget it."

I nod. "Yeah, I know."

"But you can come visit me anytime, you know that. We'll probably be neighbors."

"I know."

"Oooh, I think we're here!" she exclaims.

It's true- the train is slowing down, and I perk up a bit at this.

When we finally stop, I glance out the window and sigh- the sight of the power plant makes me happy. I'm really home.

As I step off the train with Teana, it seems as though my entire district has gathered to welcome me back. There are cheers and shouts and tears, and I run straight into the open arms of my brother.

"I knew you could do it, Lauren."

My mom and my dad are both on the verge of tears, and I hug them, too. Later that day we move our things into our new home in Victor's Village.

I'm carrying a box from our old cottage to our new house when a small boy of about ten stops me.

"Lauren?" he says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Um... congratulations," he says quietly.

"Aw, thank you. What's your name?" I ask him.

"Matt," he says, looking down.

"Well, nice to meet you, Matt," I say, trying to cheer him up. He looks so incredibly sad that it makes me wonder if... maybe... that face... Matt... oh my god.

"Lauren?" he asks again.

"Yes?"

"Did Nick die quickly? Or was he in pain?"

"Don't worry. He didn't feel a thing," I say.

"Okay."

My little run-in with Matt Lang really humbled me. I hated those Games so much, but I can only imagine how he and his family must be feeling.

And now, all I have left is the victory tour...

**Oh my god, I think I may have lost it while I was proofreading this. Matt Lang... just... asdfghjkl okay sorry please review and thank you for reading!**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


End file.
